


Безумство и гордость

by LeoloErlo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан по заявке "Harry Potter. Люциус Малфой/Гермиона Гренджер. "Убери от меня свои руки, грязнокровка!""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумство и гордость

Гермиона Грейнджер оказалась единственным представителем отдела регулирования правопорядка в группе Авроров при освобождении Люциуса Малфоя. Ее впихнули как самую активную и свободомыслящую. А тут такое громкое дело, как раз по ее профилю. Ну, и никому не хотелось работать в воскресенье.  
А она идейная, ей можно.   
  
То, что Азкабан ломает людей, отбирает у них все, Гермиона знала не по слухам - она успела насмотреться и на изломанного Сириуса и на свихнувшуюся Лестранж. Но  **такого**  Малфоя не ожидала увидеть даже она - длинные косматые волосы, лихорадочные впавшие глаза, выпирающие и виднеющиеся под тряпьем кости - не лучшее зрелище. Он походил уже не на ледяного красавца, а на...  
На пленника он и походил. В рассеянном грязном свете из узкого окошка Гермионе показалось, что еще шаг - и он сломается.  
Она инстинктивно потянулась к нему, чтобы помочь, чтобы что-то сделать...  
  
\- Убери от меня свои руки, грязнокровка! - угрожающе зашипел на это Малфой, враз изменившийся до неузнаваемости - горделиво выпрямившись, ее буравил ледяным острым взглядом уже не каторжник, а лорд.  
  
Да, Азкабан отбирал у своих пленников все.  
Кроме безумства и гордости.


End file.
